Gene mapping studies using DNA markers to detect craniofacial and oral diseases utilize a wide variety of statistical techniques. We are developing a scheme to better integrate these software tools. Since many of these programs were written elsewhere using a variety of computer languages and input formats, integrating them with our internal database will streamline the analysis process. We are constantly updating our suite of statistical analysis tools as the field of genetic epidemiology is under very rapid development, with improved methods and computer programs regularly being made available. Collaborations with colleagues at the NIAAA and Queensland Institute of Medical Research have provided us with access to unpublished software programs for genetic analyses. We have recently made available portions of our statistical analysis software to colleagues at the NHGRI and have provided training for their staff in the use of these programs. Additional efforts have been focused on incorporating our new instruments into gene mapping analyses including DNA sequencers and a robotic laboratory workstation.